Pride, Prejudice & Puppydog Tales
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set in fluffy AU where Donna's son tells her why he thinks her life is similar to Pride & Prejudice.


**Summary:** Set in fluffy AU where Donna's son tells her why he thinks her life is similar to _Pride & Prejudice_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in Doctor Who, but I do own the cute little boys in this story.

* * *

The DVD ended and Donna's eldest son turned to her with a scrunched up, very thoughtful, face. "Mummy, I think I know why you love watching _Pride & Prejudice_ so much."

"Why's that, sweetheart?" Donna looked at him expecting a Colin Firth related reply.

"It's because the story is about you and Daddy," he informed her.

"Is it?" Donna wasn't entirely convinced but she tried not to show it.

"Well, Daddy is tall and handsome like Mr Darcy," he mentally started listing all the similarities he could see, and he began with this one. "And you look like Elizabeth…"

"How do I look like Elizabeth?" laughed Donna.

"She's got big boobs," he stated as if that was the most obvious similarity. Donna couldn't argue with that. It always came back to the boobs. "Gramps hides like Mr Bennett, and Nanny didn't like Daddy for ages like Mrs Bennett didn't like Mr Darcy."

"Nanny does like Daddy, doesn't she Mummy?" begged her youngest son as he clung onto her knee. Donna stroked his hair to reassure him.

"She didn't at first, but she's getting there. Remember that if it wasn't for Daddy, Nanny wouldn't have you to cuddle." He seemed quite pleased with this explanation, and he climbed onto her lap to hug her. Donna turned her attention back to her eldest son and asked, "Is there anything else that's similar?"

"Erm… Mr Darcy found a husband for Lydia, and Daddy found a husband for Rose…," he was thinking very carefully now.

Donna bit back on the thought that there was more to it than that, and it wasn't entirely him that did it. Plus the fact that she had obviously passed on the idea, in some way, that Rose was young, excitable and in search of a man. Oh dear! Hopefully the Doctor wasn't listening somewhere to this. "And? Anything else?" she smiled at him.

"Oh yes! Mr Darcy did nice things and tried to impress Elizabeth, and Daddy does very nice things for people and he tried to impress you when you met him."

"Did he? I don't…Argh!" she suddenly shrieked as she was grabbed from behind and kissed on the neck. "Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry," the Doctor kissed her neck again in apology, "but I had to come in and confirm that I did try to impress you when we met. I made it snow for you, remember?"

"Oh yes!" she softly laughed, and the small boy in her lap giggled too.

"And if I recall correctly, you first told me you loved me when I fought off a Pyrovile with a water pistol."

"All right, I did say that," she conceded, and laughed again. "If you're Mr Darcy then you owe me one wet-shirt scene."

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows in reply, "I'll see what I can arrange." He moved to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Donna, and asked his son on the floor. "Have you left anybody out?"

"I don't think…" he began, "oh I forgot Mr Collins! Uncle Jack is like Mr Collins because he was interested in Mummy!"

Seeing the angry, jealous look that suddenly appeared on the Doctor's face Donna patted his knee and said, "Yeah, Jack went off with Martha in the same way Mr Collins went off with Charlotte; so that's not exactly accurate is it?" She then told her son, with a look that said 'don't contradict me', "Anyway, Uncle Jack was never interested in me like that."

The clock on the wall burst into a beautiful chime. "Time for bath and bed," the Doctor announced to the two boys whilst scooping up the youngest and heading for the door.

Waiting until his father and brother had left first; Donna's oldest son came up and whispered to her, "I think you are like Elizabeth Bennett because you are beautiful."

"And I think you're gorgeous!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him tight. She then pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes, "You know what, Muffin? I just might keep you!" They giggled together as she led him towards the bathroom.

.


End file.
